Bellas joy ride
by tiffabooxx
Summary: Edward tries to kidnap bella but what happens when he starts to laugh histaricly and bella steals his car?.....its my first time to write a story like this soo be nice!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up to a loud crash outside my window, but when i stumbled outta bed and went over to see what it was it suddenly went dark.

"Ummm...Char-dad I think the power went out." I called. All i got in response a loud laughter. then out of nowhere i was picked up and carried downstairs where someone stuffed a cookie in mouth. before i was able to swallow milk was poured down my throat.

"what the...why are you shoving cookies in my mouth?" And again with the repeated laughter. Why was a person laughing at my question? i mean you would have asked the same thing if there was a cookie shoved down yor throat. well n my deep concentration i must have had a funny look on my face be cause i heard a bbbucsh. it kinda sounded like someone spewing something all over the floor. then i heard a loud crash and then i pulled, what i had jst noticed was a blind fold, off my eyes and saw edward rolling around on the floor laughing lika mainiac. it was kinda scary actually.

"what in the..BOY, whats wrong with you? get your ass up off the floor or ill shove a cookie down your throat and you know what happened last time!" i said im my best black girl accent (**AN: no offense to any black people who read this : D ) **and here came the giggle fest, kinda reminded me of a teenage girl. so while he was being, well i have no idea acually what to call it, i took the keys to his shiny volvo. the funny thing was i could still hear him having his little giggle fest. with that going on i jumped into the volvo and immedialy locked the doors. and took off at a minimum speed of 30 miles an hour. the damn thing was it was whining as much as Edward usually does in my driving.

"bella, love, open the door" and again he scared me but not as im gonna tackle you and break your neck then drink your blood with pleasure kinda scare it was more of a im gonna jump outta nowhere and scare you kinda scare. and thank god for my smart self and locking the door earlier because as he tried to open it, it wouldnt budge. and i knew he wouldnt break the door the his precious volvo.

**yea i know it was short and well thats all i got to so far. open to any suggestions for the next chapter...well any way reveiw and tell me if this is a good idea to write sories on my part.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**haha well i got some great reviews..i love that yall think it was funny :D thanx a bunches!**

EPOV

well i planned to take bella out to a special dinner and well i wanted to surprise her so when i had thrown something outisde the window, she stumbled outta bed and then i ran over and blindfolded her.

"Ummm...Char-dad I think the power went out." she called and i couldn't help myself i had to augh. because i mean she got blind folded. she had a peice of cloth over her face and she actually think the power went out? i mean its a stormy day but it was still light. some times i swear i can hear her light bulb busting inside her head, this just made me laugh more. when i swept her up and took her down stairs and put a cookie in her mouth and then when i thought she was done chewing i poured milk down her throat.

"what the...why are you shoving cookies in my mouth?" i couldnt help it i had to laugh. i dont know why but i had a feeling of laughing all day. and now i was finally able to express my wanting to laugh ness, this just made me laugh more because i just realized laughness wasnt a word. and to make it more funny i took a glass of water and got a huge gulp full and spewed it everywhere!! it was halarious i couldnt help it i fell to the floor with a huge thud and started rolling with laughter.

"what in the..BOY, whats wrong with you? get your ass up off the floor or ill shove a cookie down your throat and you know what happened last time!" she said using her best black girl woice you could tell it took alot of practice to because she got it down. and then the thought of her standing infront of a mirror and trying to be black came into my head. outta nowhere i couldnt help it i just had to laugh and then when i looked up she was gone. and she took the damn keys to my baby. well its not exactly my baby i mean its a car but its close enough. ten i took off after her and she was going a minimum speed of 30 mph and y car was whining and to be honest it stole that whine from me, and the phrase would you lik so cheese with that wine poped into my head and i started to laugh more wich slowed me down a little the i thought to myself calm down and focus. when i knocked on the window and told her to un lock the door she just laugh and kept driving. the door didnt open because of she locked it. damn stupid locky thingy. then i started to laugh again and because i just realized ive been acting lik a teenage girl then i turned and ran back toward my house to get carlilse's mercadies** (AN: i have no idea if i spelt that right, and dont makefun!)**

**Well thats it for the second chapter! hope you liked it i kno someone wanted to know why edward was laughing histarically so i tried to help out with that...please review again!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY GUYS IM KINDA GETTING INTO TROUBLE BC BEING ON HERE TOO MUCH, AND WELL IM JUS OPEN FOR MORE OPTION, HAVING WRITERS BLOCK TOO...**

**ANY WAYS THIS IS ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT SAYS I DO NOT OWN ANY OR THESE CHARACTERS...SOO HERE IT IS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**MRS.MYERS DOES..IF SHES NOT MARRIED THEN ITS GONNA B MS. MYERS WELL ANYWHO UMM DO DE DO DE DO...**

**THIS IS UMM A LONG THINGY**

**BOT BA DE DA BOO BAM BOOZLE **

**BANG BANG BAM BUM BAND BE BOB JON JUSTIN TONY BLAKE JACK BOBBY CODY COLBY CHRIS ZAC UMMM**

**BEE BOO BUUU BAAA BIIII BYYYYY**

**DOM DI DUM DO DA DI DO**

**DODY DODY DO **

**BA NAN NAS !! BA NAN NAS!!!**

**NOW YALL PROLLY THINK IM CRAZY BC IM RAMBOLING ON**

**ABOUT NOTHING SOO IMA GO NOW!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER THINGY BC MY FRIEND SAID THAT ID GET SUED IF I DIDN'T PUT ONE ON HERE N**

**SO I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES STEPHANIE MYER OWN IT. SO HAHA U CANT SUE ME NOW!!**

**EPOV**

Well im almost home to get Carlilse's mer-car…Bella uses that cause she cant sat mercaides. That's really funny to hear myself say that. Mer-car, mer-car. Omg it a mer-car! Wow I need a life. Ok so now im at my house. Here I go.

"Carlilse I need your mer-car!" I shouted even though he couldve heard me if I would have mumbled it. As he walked through the doorway, he had a strange look on his face. I take it its strange for someone other than Bella to say mer-car. Mer-car, mer-car. Omg it's a- ok ill stop.

"Um what? Why do you need my mer-car-ahh gah dammit u got me stayin it now."

"I need it cause bella got ahold of my car and."

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET AHOLD OF YOUR CAR? EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN U BETTER HAVE SOMETHING THOUGHT UP BEFORE I GET DOWN THERE." Ah good ol Alice, she's gotten alittle attached to Bella's saftey. Omg here she comes.

"Alice I can explain. Bella was being unattionally funny and I couldn't help myself. I fell on the floor and started to laugh but she took my car and then when I got to her she was goin faster than Bella speed. Then I tried to open the door and she locked it. So that's when I came here to get Carlilse's car."

"EDWARD, EXACTLY HOW FAST WAS SHE GOING? BE TRUTHFUL." Oh god this is not kool.

" She was going thry mils pr hor." I mumbled hoping she wouldn't understand.

"thirty- oh god edward that's way to fast. Why didn't you sto-wait are you telling me that a vampire that's extremely strong couldn't open alittle locked door?"

"yes and no. its my car, my baby and I didn't want to rip the door off cause itd cause the door to come off." I heard Emmet in outside burst out into laughter and say something along the lines of:

"way way way to easy."

"whats that supposed to mean?"

To be continued……

**I know your prolly like that was sucky n stuff but I gotta go and I couldn't think of anything else so ima go now**

**: D please don't kill me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SORRYI HAVEN'T UPDATD IN AWHILE, I WAS WRITING OTHER STORIES...SORRY DON'T KILL ME IF THIS ISN'T AS GOOD AS IT SHOULD BE. I GOT 8 REVIEWS WAHOO I KNOW ITS NOT ALOT BUT FOR A WRITER LIKE ME ITS BUNCHES. K WELL HERES YOUR STORY.**

**BPOV (CAUSE YALL KNOW YALL WANT IT)**

Thank God that Edward left. He kinda had a pout looking thingy on his face. My guess is that he was trying to do a pout but it turned into a well i dont know how to put it. I'll think of it while im driving.

That's when I looked down at the speedometer and saw that i was doing 30. Well that's way too fast now isn't it? So I slowed down a little. 25, 24, 23, 22, 20, ahh there we are the perfect speed.

"HEY, HEY GRANDMA SPEED THINGS UP WHY DON'T YA WE'RE ON THE INTERSTATE FOR ESME'S SAKE." Some dude yelled out his window, so I did the only thing i could think of, I gave him the Christian Bird. He flipped me a non Christian Bird. _Well that was just plain rude. I'll have to write a strong felt letter to those people. Where's that dag gum pen? Ah there it is, o.k now for the paper. Dangit it's on the floor. _

So i reached down on the floor and grabbed it. But while I was doing so the damn thing kept moving. So I reached for it more, using the steering wheel for suport. _Damn thing just keeps moving away. Oops i just jerked the wheel, I hope no one was there to see that..._ Then I heard sirens come on behind me. I looked up to see who it was if it was someone that I knew I could easily get outta this.

Ha ha ha it was someone that I knew. So to play with him I sped up and and swerved through cars it was so funny I was laughing. Then there was another car following me. So I sped up cause I knew him also!! Wow, now there's a helocopter. This was freakin awsome.

"PULL THE CAR OVER AND NO CHARGES WILL GET PRESSED. SIR PLEASE IF YOUR GONNA DO THIS POLICE CHASE THING, GO OVER THIRY WILL YOU YOUR MAKING THIS EXTREMELY EASY ON US." One of Charlie's co-workers said over a bullhorn thingy. I want that. He also had blue and red siren things that flashed on top of his car. I want that. Along with acidy spit, and quick movement. Dane Cook relapse. Although if you think about it you could have quick movement if your a vampire, and acidy spit. Well more like venomny spit. All the more reason to argue with Edward!

What the heck they're shooting at me. Oh wait that's the radio. Haha, well while I'm already on a wild goose chase, I guess I could speed up. Oh yea I'm going 50 and now 60 and now 70 and now 80 and wow his car doesn' have alimit. Something came out in me that I didn''t even know was there.

"MOMMY I'M GOING FAST!" Wow my inner child you gotta love her. Wait when did that tree get in the middle of the road?

To be continued...

**OK I KNOW THAT IT WAS SHORT AND YALL PROLLY HATE ME BUT IM SORRY IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE TO GO AND DO HOMEWORK AND OTHER NORMAL HUMAN STUFF, THAT WAY I DON'T SEEM LIKE A COMPUTER FREAK : D WELL I'LL TRY TO UPDATE LATER TONIGHT SO IF YOU COULD JUST HANG STRONG TILL TONIGHT YOU'LL BE GOOD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HE Y YALL!! IM BA ACK! LOLZ SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AWHILE, LOTS OF THINGS HAPPENED, BUT IM BACK NOW! AND IM BETTER THAN EVER….. =]]**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE BOOK, BUT IF I DID I THINK ID BE PRETTY DARN GIDDY CUZ PPLE LOVE TO WRITE STORIES USIN MY CHARACTERS AND STUFF, ALSO TO FALL IN TO WITH A FICTIONAL CREATURE THAT'S TOTALLY IRRESISTABLE I MEAN COME ON, I SHULD TOTALLY WRITE A BOOK! =]] OK ILL GET ON WITH THE STORY! **

**BPOV**

_OMG!! There's a tree in front of me what the heck do I do?? I don't think the tree will appreciate the fact that it'll have a shiny Volvo wrapped around it and a lil grease on its trunk.. nu huh man I would seriously murder someone if they got grease on my trunk. Wait do I even have a trunk, would that be considered my butt or my boobs. The questions asked these days! I mean like the other…._

"Pull the car over immediately, you are about to hit a tree, I repeat you are about to hit a tree"

_That was so freakin rude of them to interrupt my thoughts that way, but maybe I should swerve and miss the tree. That would soo totally suck on Edwards part cuz the whole I want to be with you eternally thing wouldn't follow through with me wrapped around a tree… hmm what to do what to do.. I think I'll swerve._

I then swerve and miss the tree but to mine and Edward's dismay, I hit a fire hydrant. Not the smartest thing to do in your boyfriend's new shiny Volvo. That just happens to be extremely shiny on this day unparticular! The car then flips over and lands face down. The police cops then walk up to me, no need to run I mean I didn't get wrapped around a tree or nothing, and they peer down at me.

"Bella?" Officer Bennett squints at me.

"You caught me!" I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Young lady what would your father say?"

"He'd say that he loves me and that I'm the bestest driver he's ever seen…" I said in the' little girl that gets away with stealing a cookie from the cookie jar' voice.

"Yeah okay, Bella honey have u been drinking?"

"Me? Nah, not any beer or alcohol, but only the addictive milk, they should put a buyers beware thingy on there cuz so many people become addicted in not even funny. And I think I have gotten stronger to…"

"Well you seem to be acting like you have."

"Umm yeah Officer B can you get me outta this car. With me being upside down the bloods rushing to my head and it don feel to great!"

"Bella what have I told you bout changing the subject?"

"Nothing cuz u ain't my daddy, and either get me out or im gunna yell rape really really loud!"

"You wouldn't" He challenged me with a slanted glare.

"Try me" I matched his glare, and he looks funn so I can only imagine what I look like.

"BAHAHAHAHA YOUR FACE!" Now I know that's not Officer B…

**A/N:**

**I know it wasn't that long, I had to get back into rhythm if u catch my drift… =]]**

**Well review and lemme know at u think!**


End file.
